


Sneaky Glances

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Mariana and Tenn spend time together.
Relationships: Tenn & Mariana, Tenn x Mariana - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Sneaky Glances

It was early in the morning. The sun had just risen over the horizon, bringing forth light blue and pink hues to fill the sky.

Dew was still present on the grass, and the birds blessed the afternoon with their morning song.

Within the gates of the school, Mariana and Tenn sat together at one of the picnic tables.

At this time of day, they were the only two in the courtyard.

Not that they minded of course.

The calmness of the early morning and the comfortable silence surrounding them made this the perfect time for their individual activities.

Mari would write in her journal and Tenn would draw. Two separate activities they would enjoy doing together.

As Mari was writing about how beautiful the morning looked, she couldn’t stop her caramel brown eyes from glancing over in Tenn’s direction.

She would peeked for a moment, then write another sentence.

After about half a minute, she would peek once more, allowing her gaze to linger for about two seconds longer before returning her gaze to her journal.

When she glanced over for a third time, she could’ve sworn she saw Tenn’s acorn colored eyes do the same thing.

Was he sneaking glances as well?

Mari thought to herself for a moment. But then she realized…

Why did they have to sneak?

She and Tenn know each other so well…

It was clear they each felt a certain way about each other…

Why bother to sneak?

Mari lifted her head and placed her pencil in the crease of the journal. She turned her head to look at him, and felt confidence swell inside of her.

In one fluent motion, she leaned forward, kissed him on the cheek, and pulled away, barely giving either one of them time to process the action. The kiss was quick. Just a quick little peck. It barley lasted a second.

Tenn froze. He lifted is head and slowly turned it towards her. A smile spread across his lips as a red hue tinted his round cheeks.

Mari let a soft smile grow on her own lips as she felt warmth spread across her cheeks.

She then slowly turned back to her journal and continued writing.

She finished up writing about the beautiful day, and turned the page to begin writing about the kiss…

When suddenly…

Her eyes widened as she felt a pair of warm lips pressed against her check.

She blushed so ferociously, the heat reached all the way to her ears.

After a couple of seconds Tenn pulled away, his lips parting with a soft smack.

She turned towards him; a surprised expression plastered on her face.

Tenn shrugged bashfully and gave her a shy, pink-cheeked smile. 

Mari giggled and responded with a similar smile of her own. 


End file.
